Hitherto, air handling heat exchanger humidifying apparatus has been known. One typical example is disclosed in Australian patent 563636. The disclosure in that document is hereby incorporated by reference. In apparatus disclosed in the above patent, there is a heat exchanger cell formed from strands or filaments and the cell has a substantial depth in the direction of air flow therethrough. The cell itself occupies a considerable volume within the air handling heat exchanger humidifying apparatus. This has resulted in the apparatus itself being quite large and because of this size, it is generally not feasible to mount the air handling apparatus to a ceiling of a conventional cool room used for storing fresh produce because its size limits the volume of the produce that can then be stored therein.
In the heat exchanger cell of the aforementioned type, the construction of the cell is quite labour intensive. Further, the fitting of the cell within the air handling heat exchanger apparatus has been difficult owing to the bulk of the cell itself.